Minor Niners
Minor Niners is the nickname given to the friendship between Clare Edwards, Alli Bhandari, K.C. Guthrie, and Connor Delaurier. Their friendship began in season 8 when they all started the gifted program in grade 9 at Degrassi Community School. Friendship History Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1) and Uptown Girl (2) Clare is seen walking into Degrassi with her sister Darcy. Then Mr. Simpson introduces his godson Connor to them and Sav introduces Alli to them. Everyone walks into the school leaving the ninners to walk into school together. In Man With Two Hearts Alli, Connor, Clare, and K.C. work on their robot at Mr. Simpson's house where Clare finds Spike's vibrator. In Lost In Love (1) and Lost In Love (2) Connor and K.C. both have a crush on Clare because both of them send her a rose. At the robot competition, where they place 4th, K.C. holds Clare's hand. Then Connor does the same with Alli but she pulls away. The robot says "Clare will you go to the dance with Connor" and she says okay even though she is already going with K.C. At the dance she dances with Connor, goes to the restroom, and dances with K.C. in the hallway. Connor catches them and then later at the dance Clare dances with K.C. In Causing a Commotion Connor pushes Alli in detention which causes him to get expelled. Clare is the only won that defends Connor. Then the next day Mr Simpson tells Clare that Connor has Asperger's Syndrome which means he has to learn social skills. The remaining three confront The Shep about the incident and he calls Clare a "little bitch" which they caught on video tape. The next day the Shep is asked to leave Degrassi for sensitvity training and Connor returns to Degrassi. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough Alli and Clare meet Jenna. Alli feels like Jenna is going to replace her as Clare's best friend. Clare wants the 3 of them to get along so she invites both of them them to her house were they become friends even though it is obvious Jenna shows interset in Clare's boyfriend K.C. In Beat It (1) Dave interacts with the group after befriending K.C. who he is on the basketball team with. Dave sees K.C.'s girlfriend Clare and decides he wants a girlfriend. He chooses to ask Jenna to the school carnival. The four of them go on a double-date (without Jenna knowing it's a date) and Dave quickly calls Jenna his girlfriend (which shocks her) Season 10 Season 11 In''' In The Cold, Cold Night, The Minor Niners rejoin in order to help Clare finish the newspaper. Season 12 In Gives You Hell (2), K.C. and Connor are seen walking down the hallway making fun of the recently leaked video of Drew drunk at Mike Dallas's party. In [[Rusty Cage (2)|'''Rusty Cage (2)]], Clare, Alli, and Connor, as well as Jenna and Bianca, are seen outside the school saying their goodbyes to K.C. Trivia *Clare was put in the gifted program for her impressive writing skills. *Alli was put in the gifted program for her skills in science. *Connor was placed in the gifted program for his skills with computers and his eidetic memory. *K.C. was placed into the gifted program for his impressive ability to do math. *They all gave their final good-bye to K.C. together in Rusty Cage (2) . *Three of the original four are still on the show and together. KC left in season 12 Gallery 836970 f520.jpg Tumblr lk0fdtuPR91qepchqo1 500.jpg degrassi-the-next-generation.jpg DTNGseason9e17.jpg Dg121314-2.jpg minorniners+jenna.png minornines+jenna again lol go away.jpg minornines-alli.jpg 897987676657565.jpg minorniners help clare but once again theres jenna omfg shes in every photo sorry guys.jpg imagesCAG5293L.jpg 07w.jpg season8_(79).jpg 05 (7).jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Factions Category:Interactions Category:Conflict